


we always long for the forbidden things

by skindyedblue



Series: and kisses are a better fate [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Kissing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skindyedblue/pseuds/skindyedblue





	we always long for the forbidden things

“I don’t care what your family thinks, Andy.”

“You should.”

Ted sighed. They had been having this argument off and on for the better part of a year. He had understood the reasoning behind it when they first started dating in sixth year, why she kept what they had a secret. A pureblood Slytherin dating a muggleborn Hufflepuff was bound to make waves. Big ones. They had gone on dates secretly, arranging to meet at the Black Lake after curfew or sneaking away from their friends during Hogsmeade weekends.

It had hurt, how they only held hands when she thought no one was looking, but if that was what Andy needed he gave it. And gladly.

Somehow, just after winter hols, they had slipped up. Someone had seen and word spread through the school like fire. Some rumors were fairly close to the truth; a secret romance that had been happening under their noses for years. Others though, weren't so kind. Slytherins asking Andromeda when their bastard was due, sneering about how she had utterly tarnished both their house and the Black family in one fell swoop. To say it had been a rough transition for her would be a joke, more often than not her eyes were bloodshot from crying or lack of sleep, her robes hanging off her thinning frame.

Ted had done his best to protect her, but when their classes didn't match up, or when she was forced to retire to her dormitory, he could only stand idly by. Even so, he had received his share of bloody noses and hexes whenever he had defended her and her right to be with whomever she chose. Madam Promfrey stopped asking how the injuries happened after the third time Dirk Cresswell had hauled him up to the Hospital Wing.

“Is it really so bad to be with me?” Ted asked quietly, looking at his hands. He had never assumed they would last beyond graduation; had hoped they might, but never dared voice such opinions. He wasn’t a fool. He knew what it would mean for Andromeda, what their relationship had already cost her.

“No,” she let out a shaky breath. “And yes. Right now they think this is just something I need to work out of my system, my own little act of rebellion, and that once school is over I will become their well-behaved debutante.”

Ted couldn’t help smiling a little. “You have never been a well-behaved debutante.”

Andy smiled then bit at her lip. “If I stay with you… Ted, they will go after your family. Your mum and your dad, everyone you know. I can’t do that to you.”

He reached for her hand and squeezing gently, waiting until she looked at him. “We know that. I’ve been having most of my family prepare to move to Canada anyways. With the war growing they wouldn’t be safe here, even if we weren’t…” He cleared his throat. “You are worth the risk, Andy.”

She shook her head, eyes growing damp. “I’m not worth you dying over.”

He leaned in kissing her gently, heart aching at how her breath caught. She clung to him as though she were drowning, fingers biting into his shoulders.

“I love you.”

Andromeda didn’t bother wiping away her tears. “I know.”


End file.
